


Do you need some help?

by Psycosma



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycosma/pseuds/Psycosma
Summary: Zombbean was talking about how there is not enough Ace x Reader content on here and I agreed!Idea is by them, writing by me!"Reader catches Ace in a locker and Ace tries to hide that he was relieving tension inside. Reader gets cocky and helps him out"Look forward to smut without a plot and a guest appearance!
Relationships: Ace Visconti/Reader, Ace Visconti/You
Kudos: 24





	Do you need some help?

**Author's Note:**

> As always I am sorry for any spelling mistakes, english is not my first language.

The heartbeat in my ears kept growing louder making me scan the area with my eyes. It didn't take long to spot the origin as well, as I saw one of the members of the legion (was it Frank?) run after Meg, who was looping the pallet near the gas haven station. I watched her for a few seconds before slowly creeping past them, going into the station through a window. Being this close, the heartbeat didn't subside but I wasn't bothered by that. I did have an objective to do.  
Making my way into the garage at the back I spotted a untouched generator, seemingly waiting for me to start repairing it. But as I was just about to touch it, a thought crossed my head. If I started repairing it now the generator would make a lot of noise, causing the killer to come after me. And even though I was rather good in the whole repair and hide thing, I am not fast. I would probably go down in mere minutes, being a bigger burden to my team then if I just hid until Meg had managed to escape. Nodding to the silent discussion in my head I made my way towards one of the lockers inside the garage. Extending my hand I grabbed the handle, pulling it open to reveal a familiar figure trying to hold the door closed. “Oh hi there [y/n], do yo mind getting another one?” Ace said in his smooth voice, already closing the door again. Confusion was visible on my face, as the only thing I saw while looking inside the locker for a second, was Ace's bright red and slightly sweaty face. “Uhm sure, but are you okay in there?” I questioned, concerned about the well being of the older man. Without thinking I raised my hand back to the handle, this time opening the door completely to reveal Ace. “Do you need any help-” I started before I realized what I saw. His back was leaning on the wall of the locker, pants dropped to his ankles his always buttoned shirt hanging open and his stiff cock was in his hand stroking up and down swiftly. His motion stopped as he looked at me and his face grew even more red. “I mean, I asked you to leave...” he spoke slowly, his voice laced with embarrassment. A cocky smile made it's way to my lips. “So that's why I never see you working on any gens. Always busy jerking off in a locker, hm?” “Wha-No, that's not true, this is... Not that often!” I giggled, looking down at his cock that was still completely hard making me bite my lip. Normally I wasn't so forward but the adrenaline of the trial was still in my body.  
“I'm going to ask once again. Do you need some help?” I looked up at his face, seeing as he connected the dots and before he could even answer, I dropped to my knees before him. Taking him into my hands I realized the girth he had, as I could not wrap my hand completely around him. Immediately I began pumping back and forth in a slow motion, leaning my head closer to the tip. Kissing it softly I then stuck my tongue out a bit and began licking and sucking, wherever my hands weren't, earning soft moans from the man above me. Holding his cock at the base, I stopped kissing and stuck my tongue out, softly laying his dick on top of it without closing my mouth around him. My eyes were looking at him, excited to find out what he would do if I kept teasing him and not going further. His face was flushed from the action, but his eyes were still hidden behind his stupid sunglasses, not letting me see how far i pushed him. But I was able to feel it. His hips kept doing short little thrusts forward and while I loved seeing him squirm, I wanted to taste him more. I wrapped my lips around him, immediately bobbing my head back and forth and letting my hand grab his balls and messaging them.  
“Oh fuck, [y/n]” he moaned louder than before, grabbing my hair with one of his hands and guiding me to take him even further in my mouth. Suddenly I felt him grab my hair tighter trying to push me down, as if he wanted to come down my throat but I refused, breaking out of his hold and letting him fall out of my mouth with a “plop”. “Fuck, I was about to come!” He breathed, his back leaning against the wall was seemingly the only thing holding him upright. A small laugh escaped my lips, while I was getting up from my knees again, stepping closer so my mouth was only inches from his face. “But you didn't fuck me yet, old man.” I said grinning while looking at his eyes, through his glasses. “Fuck...” he growled, grabbing my hair and slamming his lips against mine while his hands made their way down my body, grabbing my tits and my ass however he wanted.  
Moaning into the kiss I let my hands slide down to open my pants, immediately letting them fall down towards my ankles. As I was freed of my soaked panties as well, Ace broke the kiss and turned me, so that my back was on his chest and now I was facing the inside of the locker. His hands found their way to my hip and for a second he just held me, rubbing his cock on my entrance “You ready?” he breathed and I nodded pushing my hands against the locker to help steady myself.  
He slowly pushed inside me, gripping my hip so hard I thought he would leave bruises. But he didn't stop until he was fully inside me. Now was my time to moan, feeling so full as his cock stretched my inside so deliciously. “Oh god please move” I moaned louder, wiggling my butt to try and encourage him. He complied immediately, moving his hips back and fourth in a fast pace, pushing me forward until my face was leaning on the locker and I was only a moaning mess. “Goddamn babe, try to stay quiet I want to fuck you not kill us.” He growled, his pattern becoming more erratic by the second. “I-I can't it feels so good!” I groaned out. I felt one of his hands letting go of my wrist, reaching between my legs and rubbing my clit in a practiced manner. “Come for me [y/n]” he grunted in my ear, holding me close to his chest and by that, hitting a even deeper spot inside me. “I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming, Ace fuck I-” My orgasm made my whole body go stiff for a few seconds, my mouth hanging open and my pussy tighten. “Fuck, me too babe.” Ace growled pulling out and coming all over my butt and lower back.  
For a few seconds there was only our breathing to be heard, trying to calm down. Then a slow clap, making both of us whip towards the entrance where Frank was standing.  
“Damn, you guys really gave a performance there!” he huffed, seemingly laughing under his mask. “Too bad I didn't have Ghostface's camera, I could have taken some nice pictures”


End file.
